


伤痕（完结）

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 抹布东哥微量警告白切黑师爷x伤痕东哥私设有 ooc





	伤痕（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布东哥微量警告  
> 白切黑师爷x伤痕东哥  
> 私设有 ooc

✨白切黑师爷x伤痕东哥

章一  
你携光明向我奔来  
我阴暗的人生突然明亮起来

即使这么多年过去，谢金仍然清楚记得他遇见李鹤东的那天，谢家为他挑选贴身保镖，他以为谢老爷子推荐的人选会是个比自己高大强壮的男子  
然而当男人出现在他眼前，谢金有些诧异，眼前这个男人比自己矮了半头，眼角下有条醒目的刀疤，蜿蜒到嘴角处，这样的人却有一双清澈的眼睛，格外引人注目  
即便是脸上的疤痕也阻挡不了男人俊朗的容貌  
谢金到不觉得害怕，心中暗暗笑道，这哪里是挑保镖，此人的相貌当个暖床的倒是合适  
即使谢金并未笑出声，但勾起的嘴角还是被男人捕捉到了  
男人上前一步，声音沉稳  
“谢爷，得罪了”  
话音未落，未得谢金反应已被撂倒在地，男人身手了得给谢金留下了深刻的印象，果真有两把刷子  
谢老爷这边刚安排男人住下  
谢金这边立刻派手下调查男人的来历，不料男人自己找上门来，手里握着一摞还未整理完的调查资料  
“谢爷想知道我底细何必大费周章，谢老爷对我有恩，受他所托我才来的，正式介绍一下，李鹤东，之前一直靠帮人追债、做打手混口饭吃，我只负责保护你的安全，其余我不干涉，谢爷大可放心”  
李鹤东说完将手中资料丢到谢金书桌上，走到门口时不忘回头嘲笑谢金  
“谢爷下次想调查还是换批人吧，我下手稍重了些，你派去的那帮人估计还得在医院躺几天”  
谢金被着突如其来简短的自我介绍和毫不掩饰的嘲弄弄得有些好笑，既然能及时觉察自己在调查他，这个叫做李鹤东的家伙真是不容小觑  
接下来的日子里，李鹤东真的如同他所说的，仅仅负责保护他的安全，虽然是寸步不离，但连多余的话也不曾说，总是板着脸，一副生人勿近的模样  
李鹤东的警惕性异于常人，似乎对什么也不感兴趣，静静观察了几日，谢金发现李鹤东的日常十分单调，除了工作时间，李鹤东几乎不出门，总是呆在自己的房间里，如果不是工作，连人影也瞧不见，想抓他的把柄看来只能在工作时间里试试  
对于工作，李鹤东倒是恪尽职守，无论谢金在屋内与客人谈多久，李鹤东都打足精神守在门外，一刻不离  
有时候谢金刻意加长会议的时间，出门便看到等候多时的李鹤东迎了上来，连续几天的会议，长时间的站立让李鹤东双腿酸胀，微微颤动，神情有些疲惫  
回程的途中，困意袭来，李鹤东连打了几声哈欠，都被谢金看在眼中，像只大型猫科动物，谢金竟觉得有些可爱，萌生戏弄他一下的想法  
李鹤东有些受不住，渐渐垂下眼眸，慢慢靠在车门处打算小憩一下，没想到谢金的声音突然从耳畔响起  
“想不到才几天的功夫，就撑不住了，需要我借肩膀给你靠一下吗”  
李鹤东猛地扭头看向谢金，谢金正笑吟吟的望着自己，暗想，真是如同传言所说，这位戴金丝镜框的谢爷有仇必报，都过了这么久还惦记着当初自己摔了他的事，看来非要找补回来  
李鹤东听说过这位笑里藏刀的谢爷，早年一直生活在海外，年纪轻轻便接手了谢家，在金融行业干的风生水起，此人长相温和如玉，待人彬彬有礼，一股子书生气，但听闻手段极其狠毒，杀人不见血，短短几年，声名鹊起，是位黑白两道都不得不给几分面子的主  
谢金调戏的话语弄的李鹤东有些窘迫，立刻强装镇定，坐直了身子，刚才失礼的模样令他的耳根泛红，虽然不易觉察但还是被谢金瞄到，心中笑道  
这只小猫到是有趣的很  
从那之后，调戏李鹤东，解锁他各种罕见表情成了谢金忙碌乏味生活中的乐趣，一次晚宴刚刚结束，在回宴会厅到卧室的路上，谢金突然萌生了逗弄李鹤东的想法，李鹤东专注地跟在自己身后，谢金刻意加快了步伐，不用回头也知道身后的人加快步伐立刻跟了上来，到转角处谢金突然停下脚步转身，身后的人来不及停下，直挺挺撞进谢金的怀里  
谢金顺势张开双臂将他圈在怀里，两只手搂住李鹤东的腰部，本以为这个恶作剧会让李鹤东尴尬，没想到怀里的人身体突然僵硬住，之后全身颤抖，猛地发力拼命挣扎  
即便谢金及时松手，胸口和上臂也挨了李鹤东几下重击，谢金捂着胸口倒退了几步，抬眼却看到李鹤东脸色苍白，那双明亮的大眼睛充满了恐惧，嘴唇和肢体不断颤抖，他不知道为什么李鹤东会如此抗拒，反应如此激烈  
但看到李鹤东的样子，谢金心生愧疚  
未等谢金开口，李鹤东便转头回了自己的房间，谢金紧跟了上去却被拒之门外  
这只是一个小小的玩笑，谢金本以为过了夜，李鹤东脾气消了，道个歉便翻篇了  
却没想到隔天便收到了李鹤东的辞呈，再找李鹤东，早已没了踪影  
出乎谢金的意料，先找他的是气急败坏的谢老爷子，劈头盖脸训斥了自己一顿  
从谢老爷子那里，谢金才知道李鹤东母亲病重，为了筹钱在黑市打拳，谢老爷见这孩子身手了得，重情孝顺又稳重寡言，便找来给谢金做个保镖  
一是变相资助了李鹤东，二来也更好地保护谢家的独苗  
见识过李鹤东的身手，谢金也觉得这个人的确是个好手，留在身边倒是有用武之地，况且没有这人总觉得少了许多乐趣，便借此向谢老爷子要了李鹤东的住址  
转了几道弯，谢金才在一个破旧的小巷子里找到李鹤东的住所，看着眼前有些年头的筒子楼，联系这一路所见，这一刻谢金才知道李鹤生活的环境有多么恶劣  
他每个月支付李鹤东的报酬并不少，看来李鹤东全数补贴医药费了，半点没给自己留  
敲开房门的一瞬间，迎来的是一张陌生的面孔，一个与李鹤东容貌相似，但气质截然不同的男人  
那人身型比李鹤东胖了许多，眉眼中带着慈祥温和，不像李鹤东目光凌厉  
询问了他的来意后，那人便请谢金进了屋，谢金扫视了一眼，两室一厅的房子虽然狭小，但格外干净整洁  
通过短暂的交流，谢金了解眼前的人叫李云杰，是李鹤东的亲哥哥，是个教书先生，母亲病重，两兄弟相依为命，李云杰平日边上课边照顾母亲，生活拮据，几个月前弟弟特别开心地跑来跟自己说找了份工作，母亲的医药费有了着落，李云杰也异常欣喜，告诫他好好工作，报答人家的恩情  
“前几天东子突然回来，说东家给他放了假回来看望母亲和我，我还很诧异，他打小就爱惹事，是不是哪里对不住您了，您别跟他一般见识”  
谢金摇了摇头，只是帮着李鹤东的圆谎，最近公司也没什么大事，他确实给李鹤东放了假让他回来探望  
李云杰听完，终于松了一口气，悬着的心总算放下来，李鹤东在社会漂泊太久，好不容易找个好工作稳定下来，他是真怕再出什么差错  
就在两人闲聊之际，谢金突然听到身后门锁扭开的声音，还有那熟悉的嗓音  
“哥，我回来了，买了点鱼一会煲汤”李鹤东今天找了份工地的兼职，在寻到下一个工作之前，他不能告诉哥哥辞职的事情  
本来拿到钱，欣喜的买了条鱼，想着晚饭给母亲和哥哥补一下，刚踏进来门里就看到那个熟悉的背影  
这个不速之客让李鹤东有些不知所措，最终还是谢金打破了尴尬  
谢金面露笑容，起身接过李鹤东手里的鱼递给李云杰，一只手搂住李鹤东的肩将他拉到身边，轻声道  
“你说回家探亲，我想着我这个做老板的得来关心一下，你也不告诉我住处，到叫我一顿好找”  
李云杰催促李鹤东照顾客人，笑着说去给客人弄点吃喝，让他们先聊，转身便进了厨房  
谢金一见李云杰进了厨房，便松开了手，等着李鹤东开口，半晌李鹤东才压低声音发问  
“谢爷，你这是什么意思”  
谢金笑眯眯的看着他，道  
“你不过交了辞呈，我又没说批准，况且我们之间可是有合同的，你想走可考虑过赔偿我损失的问题？”  
谢金这只老狐狸，李鹤东就知道他来没安好心，强压住怒火问道  
“我要赔你多少”  
谢金弯下身子靠近李鹤东，注视着他的眼睛，刻意一字一顿说道  
“按条约，双倍赔偿，也不过一百万而已”  
这个数字明显吓到李鹤东了，一时间竟呆愣在原处，谢金到是一副看好戏的样子，继续说道  
“我看你无力偿还，想走倒不是没有办法”说罢，侧头贴在李鹤东耳边，轻声笑着说“用你身子来抵”  
如果不是债务关系，估计他早被李鹤东撕成碎片了  
李鹤东咬牙切齿的样子弄的谢金心情大好，他以为李鹤东被这样调侃，不出手至少也会语言还击，但出乎自己的意料  
李鹤东像做了很艰难的思想斗争才下定决心，握紧的双拳终于舒展开来，虽然声音细如蚊喃，但谢金还是听得真真切切  
“你说的是真的？”李鹤东还抱有一丝希望，谢金只是开玩笑想羞辱自己  
“真的”谢金到想看看这个一直冷脸对自己的男人有什么反应，果然他话音未落，李鹤东眼中闪过一丝震惊，随即暗了下来，谢金听到李鹤东如同认命一般回答  
“我答应你，但是不能在这里”

章二  
谢金有些意外，他没想到李鹤东会同意他的无理要求，毕竟这只是一个玩笑  
但他现在是骑虎难下，话既出口收是收不回来了，他也想看看李鹤东是不是真能忍得住这屈辱  
刚告别李云杰，谢金便带着李鹤东驾车出来，对于情事谢金到不陌生，想爬上他床的人不在少数，而他对床伴的要求向来都是极为挑剔的，从长相到技术，都是百里挑一的，唯独这一次，莫名就选择了李鹤东  
谢金偷偷瞄了一眼副驾驶的人，看得出李鹤东很紧张，一只手紧紧抓着门把，像是随时准备好跳车逃走，谢金叹了口气，随手按下了锁上车门的按钮，他是真怕李鹤东临阵脱逃，跳了车  
李鹤东被谢金的操作吓了一跳，像只受了惊吓的猫仔，全身都处于戒备状态，谢金突然有些于心不忍  
旅馆是李鹤东选的，冷清而偏僻  
管理前台的人打量着两人，谢金一眼就明白他在想什么，一个穿着破旧工装的临时工和一个身着高档西服的精英，确实是奇怪的组合  
屋子廉价倒是很干净，出乎谢金的意料  
李鹤东示意谢金坐下，自己去开了窗，靠在窗边点了一支烟，扭头抽出一根递给谢金  
谢金本身是不抽烟的，但他仍然接了过来，由着李鹤东给他点火  
谢金第一根烟是李鹤东给的，烟嘴微甜，带着难以言说的苦涩，以至于之后很长一段时间，谢金一看到烟，就会想起李鹤东  
直到李鹤东将烟头掐灭，谢金才看到他一直紧皱的眉头终于舒展开来，怕是内心做了极大的挣扎  
李鹤东先进浴室冲了个澡，谢金忍不住调戏他，要同他一起共浴，被李鹤东挥舞拳头警告了一次  
说实话，谢金也没想到事情会发展到这个程度，但他竟然有些期待  
浑身湿漉漉的李鹤东像只受了伤的幼兽，周身只裹了条毛巾，沾湿的头发软软的落在额前，配上那双清澈的大眼睛显得十分无辜，两只手无处安放，这样反常的李鹤东让谢金突然有种想要假戏真做的欲望  
谢金站起来的时候，明显感觉到李鹤东身体一僵，谢金心里明白，这狼崽子只是嘴上逞能，心里还是怕的要命  
他本意并不是要为难李鹤东  
事到如今，李鹤东是视死如归了，看来也只有自己让步了  
“过来”谢金向他招了招手，当李鹤东慢慢靠近时突然抓住他的手腕将他压在身下，利用身高优势将他困在床板与自己之间，动弹不得  
谢金一手钳住李鹤东的两只手腕，腾出另一只手向下摸索假装去解毛巾，身下的人立刻慌了，连喊了几声谢爷  
谢金终于停下，眯着眼看他，笑道  
“怎么，怕了？”  
“关灯”  
“你竟会害羞”谢金笑道  
“关灯，求你”  
谢金没想到李鹤东会说出恳求他的话，好像他如果坚持开灯，就会要了李鹤东的命一般，谢金不解却也不再追问  
起身关了灯，屋子瞬间变得一片漆黑，身后传来毛巾掉落的声音，谢金回头隐约能看到李鹤东赤裸着身子坐在床中央  
谢金欺身将他压在身下，李鹤东一丝不挂，他却穿戴整齐，这种鲜明的反差感让谢金有种异样的冲动，但下一秒谢金便放弃了  
感受到身下人依旧保持着僵硬的姿势，谢金叹了口气，今天就此作罢，还算卖个人情吧  
谢金改变了姿势，将他拥入怀中，伸手揉了揉李鹤东柔软的发，又捏了捏他圆润的脸颊  
“你打我的时候也没见怕过，现在倒是怕成这样，我看今天就算了，这事讲究你情我愿，你这般抗拒，我也没了兴趣，今天便作罢”听到谢金有意停手，李鹤东长舒一口气，僵硬的肌肉也软了下来，谢金趁机将他搂得更紧，低头埋在他的颈间使劲闻了一下，不知道是沐浴露还是李鹤东本身的气味，竟然带着甜丝丝的奶香  
李鹤东被他闻得有些痒，扭动身子想躲避，却被谢金牢牢锁在怀里  
“别动，我这刚决定放你一马，你到是不怕死的蹭我”谢金的话让李鹤东脸腾的红了起来，只能勉强保持固定姿态  
黑暗中也不知过了多久，谢金听到怀中人传来轻微的鼾声才确定李鹤东睡着了，然而自己的胳膊被枕得麻木，想抽动又怕惊醒他，只能维持原样，谢金是真的想发笑，他堂堂谢爷竟然成了李鹤东的抱枕  
李鹤东就这样纵容一个前一秒还打算侵犯他的人在身边，而且还能进入梦乡，看来这段时间是真的累着了，似乎是因为赤裸着上身有些冷了，李鹤东有些轻微颤抖，谢金单手拉过自己的外套给他披上，睡的迷糊的李鹤东无意识蜷缩起来，整个人更贴近谢金，想从他身上获取温暖，谢金任由他靠在自己身上，这样的李鹤东乖巧得让谢金有种错觉  
仿佛他本来就属于自己

章三  
李鹤东跟着谢金一起回来的  
前者扭了脚，后者破了相  
谢金想扶李鹤东下车，对方冷着脸拍开谢金的手，一瘸一拐的走上前，向谢老爷毕恭毕敬鞠了个躬，谢老爷点点头示意他回房间休息  
再回头看看自家名震四海的少爷  
竟有如此狼狈的一天  
谢金凌乱的头发和手中折了的金丝镜框，还有鼻梁处明显的一道划痕  
谢老爷大概也能猜出七八分，多半是李鹤东的杰作  
谢老爷长叹了口气，说道  
“回来就好，下次别弄得这么狼狈，这还是鹤东手下留情了”  
谢金笑了笑，果然什么都逃不过他父亲的法眼  
简单处理了一下伤口，谢金便赶去看望李鹤东的脚伤，进门时那人正在冰敷自己的脚踝，肉眼可见的红肿令谢金倒吸一口凉气，远比自己想象中的严重  
李鹤东瞧他进来也没迎接  
“这就是你说的自己能处理”谢金的声音认真得令人害怕  
“我说能处理就能”李鹤东继续做他手上的工作，全然不顾谢金  
谢金见他不理自己，也不多言语，一把抱起他就要往外走  
“放我下来！你干什么”李鹤东失声喊道，这位谢爷总是不经他同意就突然做出格的事情  
“去医院”  
经过一系列检查，倒是没什么到问题，就是伤筋动骨的也要调理一阵子了  
谢金在李鹤东身后，看着他一瘸一拐往前挪动的样子，心里多少有点心疼  
今早的一幕又浮现在眼前  
李鹤东醒来时，发现自己赤裸着身子，唯一的遮盖物只有谢金的外套，而那个始作俑者坐在床边盯着自己看  
“东子，你这一觉睡的可是舒服，我这胳膊可快被你压折了”谢金故意用云杰哥称呼他的方法叫他，效果果然显著  
李鹤东从脸颊红到耳根  
“你大爷的”李鹤东一个飞枕直接打到谢爷脸上，出手之重，直接砸断了眼镜，李鹤东不曾想谢金没有躲，眼见着鼻梁处划开了口子，渗出血来  
李鹤东自己也吓了一跳，倒是谢金不在意，慢条斯理的摘下被砸弯变形的镜子，轻轻揉了揉眼睛，说道  
“昨晚一夜春宵，我们的帐一笔勾销，今天这个可要另算，不多，一个香吻”  
李鹤东前一秒的愧疚荡然无存，用谢金的衣服在腰间打了个扣直接跳下床，活动了下手腕，向谢金径直走过来  
“老子让你断子绝孙”  
谢金知道李鹤东是来真的，也不慌只是努努嘴示意李鹤东看向身后，李鹤东回头看到清洁员端着工具呆愣着站在门口，突然意识到人家可能误会了什么，脸红的跟火烧似的  
谢金摆摆手让清洁员出去，笑着看向李鹤东，一副得逞的模样，李鹤东气没稳住一脚踹向谢金却被一把抓住脚踝向前拽，整个人后倾，顺势被拦腰抱住，谢金故意在李鹤东额头落下一吻，李鹤东强硬地推开谢金，着急后退直接撞到桌腿，崴了脚  
后来便是轻伤的谢金扶着骂骂咧咧的李鹤东出来退房，前台的招待意味深长地看了他们一眼  
李鹤东羞红了脸，狠狠捶了谢金胸口一拳  
谢金揉了揉胸口，暗暗想，这哪里是给他找个保镖，分明是找了个冤家啊

章四  
经历上次的旅馆事件  
谢金感觉李鹤东对自己的态度有了微妙的转变  
即使他故意接近李鹤东，那人也没有像之前刻意躲避或者露出异样的表情  
有时候赶上李鹤东心情好，反而还会回怼，但多数情况是动手，谢金自知真动手他绝不是李鹤东的对手，但顾及他雇主的身份以及谢老爷的面子李鹤东多少只是给个警告，而谢金也图个嘴巴痛快，抄点便宜，点到为止  
谢金忙里偷闲，总会躲到李鹤东那处偷个懒，起初李鹤东是拒绝的，堂堂谢家少爷成日往自己屋里跑算什么事，进了他的地盘就算了，越来越不安分，动手动脚，李鹤东倒没有之前反感只是好奇这黑白两道都得敬三分的爷究竟是怎么混到这个位置，谢金的形象在李鹤东心中完全坍塌，这位谢爷并不是他所想象厌恶的徒有虚表的纨绔子弟，更像是智商三岁的村头傻子  
尤其是谢金乐于调戏自己的时候，活像个地主家的傻儿子，卖萌耍贱无所不用  
谢金也会看李鹤东脸色，像捏脸摸手这些也只在房里才做，在外面李鹤东恨不得躲他八丈远，他也尊重李鹤东，并不强求  
“鹤东，什么时候才能让我亲你一口”一米九三的谢金依在李鹤东身上，眨着眼睛嘟着嘴，离得越来越近  
“谢爷，你能不恶心我吗”李鹤东苦笑，伸手挡住了那张试图亲上自己的嘴，不知道什么时候他已经习惯了这样的谢金  
从什么时候开始呢  
是从谢金执意把他的单人床改成双人床开始  
是从谢金坚持跟他度过每个本该情侣度过的节日开始  
是从谢金偷偷为他准备生日礼物开始  
是从谢金经常探望自己母亲和哥哥开始  
李鹤东想，应该是从那夜在旅店，谢金没有强迫自己而是选择拥他入眠，给了他足够的尊重开始  
他本以为自己这一生都遇不到这样的人  
偷袭没有成功，谢金干脆就着李鹤东掌心轻轻吻着，不等李鹤东抽回手，便紧紧抓住他的手腕，由亲吻转为舔舐，也只有这个时候谢金眼中的欲望才会展露无遗，认真的模样倒真像是斯文败类  
但也仅此而已  
谢金虽然不知道李鹤东究竟有什么秘密，他一旦想要更进一步，李鹤东身子便会抖如筛糠，他也不再强求  
李鹤东从未提过，谢金也不追问  
就连哥哥李云杰也发现了李鹤东的变化，弟弟跟谢金越走越近，笑容也多了起来，借着这个引子他想让弟弟彻底走出阴影  
“东子，我看那位谢爷对你挺上心的，你若是有那个心思”不等李云杰说完，李鹤东立刻打断他，坚定地说  
“哥，我与谢爷，不会有结果的”  
他清楚自己的身份  
李鹤东站在镜子前看着自己，伸手碰触脸上那道疤，明明早已愈合却还是钻心的疼，就如同他心里的那道伤  
即使想抹去，但它永远都在那，隐隐发痛  
谢金的心意早已表露无遗，他又不瞎，怎么可能不知道，但谢金连床伴都是精挑细选出来的，何况能与他携手走完一生的人，必定是要相当出色  
对于自己，谢金也许只是一时兴起，如同驯服一只野兽，只是为了满足征服欲  
也许谢金真的对他动了心，他可以把那段黑暗过去展露出来，谢金不会嫌弃他，会张开双臂接纳他  
但这只是自己的奢望，他不敢赌，不敢冒险，所以宁可保持现在的距离，至少，现在的谢金还是在意他的

章五  
最近棘手的事情多得让谢金有些烦躁，下属屡屡办事不力，几乎要把他在李鹤东那积攒的好心情消耗殆尽  
李鹤东一早就听秘书说，谢金今早连开了几次会议，期间严厉处置了几个部门经理，心情降到冰点，这不谢金如同狗皮膏药又粘了过来，估计又是来找自己吐苦水  
“小东东，我需要安慰”谢爷发话，李鹤也只能硬着头皮上前，商场上的事他不懂，他只能按着自己的方式安慰谢金  
李鹤东垫起脚尖，伸手揉了揉谢金的头发，不开心时哥哥就给他呼噜呼噜毛，李鹤东照搬用到谢金身上，谢金最吃他这一套，脸上终于挂了笑  
似乎只要有李鹤东在，他便能真的感到舒心  
谢金从不去窥探李鹤东的秘密  
他想就这样装着糊涂，守着李鹤东过一生也不错，但终是事与愿违  
那天李鹤东突然接到李云杰家来电，虽然听不清内容，但谢金从李鹤东异常的表情中隐约察觉出，这一定不是什么好事  
一路上李鹤东心事重重，谢金提出与他一同前去，但在李鹤东强烈拒绝下，谢金无奈答应只把送到李云杰家楼下，并未跟着他上楼，留在车里等他  
李鹤东站在门口深吸一口气，确定自己不会失控，强压住怒火才开了门  
映入眼帘的是再熟悉不过的几张面孔，这帮令他生不如死的畜生，他就算做鬼也不会忘  
李鹤东把着门，眼中尽是杀气，低声问“我哥在哪”  
坐在沙发中央的人有着极其病态的面容，手中正把玩着李云杰的手机，见李鹤东进来，笑着起身走到他身边，满眼尽是欲望  
“自然是在我们兄弟那，只要东哥听话，我们也不会难为他，躲了这么久，怎么还是学不乖，还是那副要杀人表情”男人露出猥琐的笑容，继而眯着眼阴狠的说道“李鹤东，这事可没过去呢”  
男人说着伸手摸上李鹤东的腰，知道他因为李云杰的原因不能反抗，在腰际处狠狠掐了一把，又大胆的沿着衣服向下伸到裤子边缘，感受到李鹤东微微颤抖，男人越来越放肆，直接探了进去  
李鹤东猛地一激灵，眼神闪过一丝杀意，男人才识相的停了手，被触碰让李鹤东泛着恶心，生生压下想当场弄死这帮孙子的怒气，他躲了这么久，藏了这么久，终究还是逃不过  
这群人渣想用同样下三滥的手段威胁自己就范，李鹤东暗自决定，忍到把哥哥救出来，他便不再躲了，即使跟他们玉石俱焚也一定要有个结果  
年轻时候的李鹤东是个刀架在脖子上不肯低头的主，既傲又狂，不肯服输又不怕死的个性让年纪轻轻的他在当地小有名气，很快就有了一批追随者  
因为仗义，兄弟女友被盯上掳了去，遭了变态折磨，自家兄弟去评理被打成残废，为替手下兄弟出头，李鹤东单枪匹马找到了为首的头子，砸了店将人揍个半死，踩着人头逼着他给自己兄弟道歉才算完  
李鹤东哪知道被他收拾的人是当地富商的私生子，仗着自己家的权势查到李鹤东的背景，特意设了局，少不更事的李鹤东不懂人心险恶，又加上母亲当时治病需要高额的医药费，正在焦头烂额之际，有人提出给他引荐一个富商，可以解燃眉之急，想着不过是应酬而已，李鹤东便应了  
只是这一去成了他一生的噩梦  
起初并没有什么异常，酒席之间对方也承诺肯先借钱给他，李鹤东万分感激连接过了几杯酒饮下，然而推杯换盏之际，李鹤东突然觉得困意袭来，惊觉不好，强迫自己想站起身，却发现四肢无力，瞬间摔倒在地  
隐约中他看见从门后走进来几个人，为首的正是当初被他暴打的富家少爷，那人来到他身边，发出恶魔般低语  
“李鹤东，今天你可逃不掉了”  
谢金见李鹤东迟迟不下来，又怕毁了承诺，李鹤东埋怨自己，便打了一通电话，那边刚传来李鹤东低沉的一声“爷”立即被挂断，谢金心中一惊

章六  
遇见谢金之前，李鹤东一直在躲，因为谢金，才有了庇护，才有了停留在这里的想法  
然而那挥之不去如同梦魇一般的屈辱  
一直是李鹤东内心深处最痛的伤  
也是他不敢展露给谢金的伤疤  
伴随着这些人渣出现的，还有那不堪回首的阴暗过去  
那群人丧心病狂地殴打他，直到他毫无反抗之力  
三五个手下架起他拖到男人面前，男人抓住他的头发逼迫他抬头，仔细端详了李鹤东的容貌，沾满血污别有一种异样的诱惑力，男人舔了舔嘴角，随即脱下裤子，掏出丑陋的性器戳到李鹤东唇边，淫笑道  
“长得是真不错啊，当初你打伤我的时候不是挺有种吗，爷今天给你个机会，给我舔舒服了，就放过你”  
李鹤东咧嘴笑起来，对着眼前那恶心的物件狠狠啐了一口，破口大骂  
“孙子，你他妈留着自己舔吧”  
男人便宜没占着，反而挨了李鹤东的骂，便命手下将李鹤东拖到桌子上，四肢牢牢固定在四角，划破他的裤子，强迫他露出下身，挥手将四周的人招了过来，然后开始永无休止的轮暴和折磨  
一个人接着一个发泄在他体内，撕裂般的疼痛使他近乎昏死过去，而药物使他在一次次凌辱中被迫苏醒，痛觉变得更加敏感  
李鹤东撕心裂肺的吼叫声淹没在男人的嘲笑声和肢体碰撞的操弄声中  
“你他妈，杀了我啊”李鹤东声音早已沙哑  
男人俯身拍了拍李鹤东已经浮肿的右脸笑道  
“我可不想坐牢，东哥，这点就能让你长记性嘛，你看你被这么多兄弟玩过了，不得留点纪念嘛”  
男人说完向身后的人使了使眼色，手下立刻递上一把锋利的刀子，男人掰开李鹤东的双腿，不断进出做着最后的冲刺，李鹤东牙关紧闭，不愿发出一丝痛苦的呻吟，不知过了多久，男人狠狠骂了一句，将滚烫炙热的精液射在李鹤东体内，漫长的折磨终于停止  
还未等李鹤东喘息，男人顺着李鹤东右眼猛的划下，李鹤东只觉一阵刺痛，鲜血瞬间溢了出来，染满半张脸  
视野被血液覆盖，记忆变得模糊，意识不断消散  
下半身没了知觉，那些人继续在他身上亲吻，游走，不放过他任何一处皮肤，他早已麻木，极度虚弱终于让李鹤东闭上了双眼  
再醒来的时候是在洁白的病房  
李云杰见他睁开眼，哭泣着拥上来  
鹤东，鹤东 李云杰不断重复喊着李鹤东的名字  
李鹤东艰难地挤出笑容，他说 哥哥，我没事  
他不能哭，不能让哥哥担心  
那群人将昏迷的李鹤东丢在家门口，幸好李云杰及时发现，将他送往医院，右眼保住了，但也留下了伴随他一生的那道疤  
他在医院昏睡了三天三夜，而那个富少买通了别的组织将李鹤东的手下一一打伤，又顺藤摸瓜闹到了李云杰的公司，仗着自家的权势令公司辞退了李云杰，断了李家的收入  
李鹤东知道那群人不会善罢甘休，不肯放过他，他没钱没势，实力悬殊，只能躲，而这一躲几年光景便过去了  
他仍会在夜里惊醒，那些人的脸已经模糊，但被侵犯的感觉依然折磨着他

李鹤东还未来得及回复谢金，手中的电话被夺了去，男人玩味地看了眼手机上的备注  
谢金  
那个大名鼎鼎的富商谢金，没想到李鹤东竟有这么大本事，爬上谢金的床，看样子还挺受宠  
正好借此机会，狠狠敲他一笔，李鹤东身上是榨不出什么油水，那位谢爷可是座金山  
谢金进屋的时候，李鹤东本不想将他牵扯进来，便找了个幌子搪塞过去，说是熟人来访，但李鹤东那强忍着要杀人的表情，联想到上楼时迎面遇到那些人，一个下三流的富二代身后跟着一群面相凶狠的社会混混，谢金也能猜出个大概，看来是仇家找上门了，但依照李鹤东的身手，对付他们轻而易举  
李鹤东不愿说  
谢金也没多问

深夜，谢金从梦中醒来，李鹤东还在熟睡，谢金俯身在他额头落下一吻，捏了捏他日渐圆润的脸颊，他会好好保护他的李鹤东，不让他受到任何伤害  
谢金扫了一眼，手腕上的表针停留在十一点  
距离约定好的时间还有半个小时  
几天前，他的手机收到一封陌生邮件  
附件是一段短片视频  
昏暗的灯光下，屏幕上是李鹤东不肯撕开的伤疤  
他视作珍宝的人，被那群畜生肆意侮辱  
淫乱的交合场景，男人们的嘲笑声，李鹤东痛苦的呻吟声，隔着屏幕谢金都能感受到一股血腥和腥臭的味道，令他作呕  
从始至终，暴行从未停止  
镜头对准交合的部位，男人们丑陋的性器不断在李鹤东股间进出，红肿的穴口不断流出红白相间的液体，干涸的精液以及青紫的痕迹布满李鹤东的全身，右半张脸血肉模糊，可怜至极  
直到操弄结束，他们才解开李鹤东的绳索，拖着毫无意识的他到镜头前，男人们将那张混着血迹和精液的脸对准镜头，继续说着下流的话语侮辱他，镜头录下他最凄惨的模样  
录像的末尾是一段留给谢金的话  
谢爷，这份礼，你可满意  
他终于知道李鹤东为什么一开始恐惧他的触碰，  
为什么那夜不怕死的李鹤东却恳求他关灯，为什么李鹤东从来都不肯跟他拍照  
阴暗一直笼罩着李鹤东，从未散去  
伤害过李鹤东的人，一个也不能留  
要在黑白两道立足，谢金当然不是什么善类，只因谢金向来有洁癖，这些血腥肮脏的事不愿过手，便都由他手下去做  
只是李鹤东的事情  
他必须亲手来做

他谢金想调查一个人，轻而易举  
男人的目的，不言而喻  
不过是要谢家对自己家投钱，来表现自己的能力，一个富二代私生子想用这种方式得到父亲的重视，愚蠢可笑  
谢金把玩着手里信封，见男人进来，未等男人开口，便将手里的信封随手丢在桌上  
“你给我送了这么大一份礼，礼尚往来，这是还礼”  
男人疑惑地打开信封，脸色瞬间苍白  
里面是几张手下被虐杀的照片，以及他父亲写下的断绝关系的亲笔信  
男人猛的站起，惊恐的看向谢金，喊道  
“谢金，你他妈敢威胁我！我现在就把李鹤东那婊子的视频发出去”男人掏出手机，发现手机中的视频全然被删除了，信息全部被更改，屏幕上是自己亲信恶心的死状，男人露出狰狞的目光，猛地扑向谢金，却被一枪打中了膝盖，跪倒在地  
谢金径直走了过去，将枪顶在男人的头顶  
男人见谢金起了杀意，连磕了几次头，哭着喊着求谢爷饶他一命  
谢金眼中尽是寒意，冷笑一声  
“你不过是个情妇生的畜生，我就是要你的狗命，你父亲也不敢说一个不字，我给了你父亲选择，你那父亲到是半点没犹豫，迫不及待撇清关系”  
谢金说罢，蹲了下来，拍拍男人被吓的僵硬的脸，笑容阴森令人不寒而栗  
“你口中的婊子，是我谢金的爱人，你欠他的帐，该还了”  
在男人不断的求饶中，谢金命人将男人的手指一根根敲断，最后生生将整个右掌砍断丢在男人面前，谢金接过手下递上的刀子，在男人的哀嚎声中戳进右眼，喷涌而出的鲜血溅到谢金的镜片上，染上一片猩红  
下属松开被挖眼剁手，奄奄一息的男人，看着男人瘫软在地，走到谢金身边，等待指示  
谢金接过手帕，擦拭了几下，嫌弃地丢在一旁的垃圾桶中，连多看一眼都嫌恶心，只是随意吩咐  
“丢去喂狗”

章七（终）  
谢金回来时，李鹤东正在屋里收拾行囊  
谢金也没阻拦，坐在一旁静静看着李鹤东  
那群混账突然来找自己，哥哥现在下落不明，李鹤东暗自决定大不了两方鱼死网破，也绝不能将谢金牵扯进来  
眼见着李鹤东快收尾，谢金也不言语  
李鹤东心里纳闷，按照谢金平时的性格见他这样不拦着才怪，正犹豫着如何跟谢金道别，一旁手机铃声突然响起  
来电的正是李云杰，给自己报了平安，说着多亏了谢金出手相助，才让那帮人渣得到了应有的惩罚  
谢金望着接听完电话愣在原地的李鹤东，才起身从后抱住李鹤东，低头亲吻他的侧颈  
李鹤东垂下眼，他只祈求谢金得知真相不会嫌恶他，却从未想到谢金会为他做这些，一时间语塞，谢金见他也不躲避，亦没有回应，便猜到李鹤东心里所想，掰过他的头狠狠吻上，李鹤东被谢金突入其来的深吻吓了一跳，谢金对他从来都是温柔的，难得露出霸道的一面  
“鹤东，我知道你在想什么，你的过去我都知道了，以后我会护着你，守着你，你不必逃，也不许逃”  
当李鹤东再抬头时，湿了眼眶  
谢金紧紧抱着他，李鹤东听到谢金在他耳边轻声说  
“哭出来，鹤东，没关系，我在“  
李鹤东窝在谢金的怀里，放声痛哭  
在母亲面前，在哥哥面前，他一直在逞强，这么多年的委屈，终于得以宣泄  
这一刻，漂泊多年的李鹤东有了盔甲  
而习惯寂寞的谢金，也终于有了软肋  
当清晨第一缕阳光透过窗，洒了进来  
落在谢金身上，闪着夺目的光彩  
谢金闯入他的生命  
照亮他灰暗的人生  
当谢金吻上他眼下那道疤时  
李鹤东突然觉得  
没有那么痛了


End file.
